Zexion's Guide to Clubbing
by Light Within Darkness
Summary: Zemyx. Zexion doesn't want to visit a club. And he certainly doesn't feel any sort of affection for Demyx. But after he's been blackmailed, forced to change his clothes, and listened to a very interesting song, he just might change his mind... For Dlbn.


**Author's Note****: I can't believe I've gone this long without writing any Zemyx! Zemyx is, after all, one of my favorite "Kingdom Hearts" pairings, along with Soriku and AkuRoku. Well, since it's been about a year since I started this account and have been writing FanFiction, I'll do a Zemyx to celebrate.**

**DEDICATION****: This story is a GiftFic for my super awesome BFF **Dlbn**. I told her I'd write her something as a graduation/going away to college present, and she requested a Zemyx. **Dlbn**-chan, I hope you enjoy this story. I also hope I'm not too late with it…I wanted to do this for Zemyx Day, so I'm only…a month late? Oh well. **

**I was actually at a loss for ideas for a Zemyx after **Dlbn **requested one, so after several days of wracking my mind, I went to dictionary . com and looked at their Word of the Day. It was "badinger" which means "light, playful talk; banter." Somehow, out of that word, the idea for this story popped into my head. Merci Beaucoup, dictionary . com!**

**Reviews are always appreciated. Flames will be used to make s'mores. Mmm, s'mores… :P**

**I guess this story is mildly AU, in that other normal people can see and interact with Zexion and Demyx, and there's a club in Traverse Town. But other than that, it's canon.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own "Kingdom Hearts." I make no money off writing this Fic. So don't sue me, OK? I'm just a broke college kid. The song used here is a parody of the old 80's song "Jessie's Girl," which I also do not own.**

**OK, I'm done talking now. Let's get started.**

**Zexion's Guide to Clubbing**

**By: YukaiChick**

"Zexy."

Zexion flicked an annoyed, bright turquoise eye over the top of his book at Demyx before pointedly turning his back and flipping the page. The younger Organization member had been sitting across from him at the desk in the library all morning, poking at him, leaning all over the book he was _trying_ to read, and generally attempting to engage Zexion in conversation. Zexion was doing his best to ignore the taller man, figuring that eventually Demyx would get bored and go away. He usually did.

"Hey, Zexy." Demyx leaned forward again, a few strands of dirty blond hair slipping forward into his deep ocean-blue eyes. He began repeatedly poking Zexion between the shoulder blades. "Zexy, why won't you talk to me?"

Zexion sighed deeply, running a hand through his own silver-gray locks. Apparently, Demyx was just not going to go away until he indulged him. The blond had already been at this for three hours. Zexion whirled back around and slammed his book flat on the desk. "What _is_ it, IX?" He hissed, glaring at Demyx with his one visible eye, the other one being hidden by his long bangs.

"…I just wanted to know if you have two eyes or not…I never see the other one, 'cause it's always covered up…" Demyx whispered, leaning back in his seat in surprise, big blue eyes wide.

Zexion stared at Demyx in disbelief for a few moments before returning to his book. "IX, I have important work to do," he muttered. "Please do not waste my time by asking me inane questions."

"It's not an inane question! Whatever that even _means_." Wonderful, Demyx was pouting now. At this rate, Zexion would never get him to leave. "Everyone always thinks my questions are stupid! Like when I asked Axel how he got his tear drop tattoos…and when I asked Xigbar how he lost his eye…"

Zexion huffed and swept his bangs up out of his face, briefly revealing both his eyes to the blond. "There," he grumbled, dropping his bangs over his face and hiding his left eye once more. "Happy now?"

"Wow Zexy, your eyes are really pretty!" Demyx smiled at him. "You should wear your bangs back so everyone can see them!"

Zexion's visible eye twitched slightly. "IX, don't you have any work to do?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Nope. The Superior said no more missions for me for awhile, not since I accidentally blew a big hole in the wall of the Underwater Palace in Atlantica. Funny story, actually…"

"Can't you go bother Xigbar, or Axel, or anybody else?!" Zexion groaned, dropping his head on his book in frustration.

Demyx "hmph"-ed, crossing his arms and turning to the side in his chair. He pretended not to look at Zexion, but the slate-haired man could still see him peeking out of the corner of his eye. "You know what your problem is, Zexy?" Demyx said in a huff. "You never get out of this library. You're always in here doing work for the Superior. You have to go someplace and lighten up! When's the last time you left this castle, huh?"

"IX, stop referring to me as 'Zexy,'" said Zexion, turning back to his book. "It's disrespectful to me as your superior in this Organization. Only refer to me as 'VI' or 'Zexion' from now on."

"Fine, _Zexion_," Demyx stood up in one fluid motion and practically stomped to the door. He then turned and yelled "But I'll get you to lighten up if it's the last thing I do!"

Zexion turned another page in his book. Really, Demyx could be quite trying at times. He'd never finish his report for the Superior if the blond kept annoying him like this.

And Demyx would look much more attractive if his hair wasn't gelled up into that funny mohawk/mullet style…

Zexion shook his head slightly. He was pulling too many all-nighters if he was thinking that way about _Demyx _of all people.

* * *

"Hey Zexy, wanna go out with me tonight?"

Zexion, who was lying back on the couch in the library and idly flipping through his lexicon, gave Demyx his trademark "go the hell away now" glare. It was one thing when the blond bothered him while he tried to work. That was a distraction that had almost become routine for Zexion. But trying to bother him while he was resting? No, that simply would not do.

"Right, sorry. Do you wanna go out tonight, _Zexion_." Demyx huffed, crossing his arms and impatiently tapping a black booted foot on the floor.

Zexion arched an eyebrow at the taller Nobody in surprise. Really, it was quite odd that Demyx was still here, when other Nobodies were usually running away in terror from Zexion's glares. Well, he supposed he could always chalk it up to the blond's usual obliviousness.

"Go out where?" Zexion asked despite himself.

"To a club, of course! It's Friday night, and I know you don't have any work to do because I saw you hand in that report about Behemoth Heartless to the Superior last night." A glimmer of hope danced across Demyx's eyes. "Clubs are a lot of fun! There's dancing, and music, and cool people, and drinks-."

"No," Zexion cut the blond off swiftly.

"Aw, come on!"

"No."

"Please! Why not?"

"Demyx, I really don't think it's the type of thing I would enjoy…" Despite himself, Zexion thought that right now, Demyx was kind of…well, _cute_ was really the only word for it, when he was pouting and carrying on like this. He shook his head slightly to dislodge the thought, wondering what he'd eaten that night that was making him think like this. It had been Vexen's turn to cook, so really, he could have unknowingly ingested a number of vile chemicals. Zexion shuddered at the thought.

"Well," Demyx said, and his eyes took on a mischievous twinkle. Despite himself, Zexion gulped, tugging slightly at the silver tassels on his black Organization cloak in nervousness. "I didn't think I'd really need to use these, but…"

Demyx reached into the pocket of his own black cloak and with a flourish pulled out a few photographs, holding them in front of Zexion's face. Curious, the shorter Nobody leaned over for a better look-and emitted a noise that sounded like a cross between a shriek and a snarl.

They were all pictures of Zexion. In the bathtub. Naked. While he'd been playing with _Mr. Quacky Feathers_.

"Give me those!" Zexion cried, making a swipe for the photos. Demyx yanked them up out of his reach, and Zexion tumbled gracelessly off the couch.

"I think they're cute!" Demyx said with a smirk. "I mean, I never knew you had a rubber ducky-."

"_Demyx_!" Zexion leapt at the taller Nobody, but Demyx whirled out of the way in time to avoid a blow with the lexicon, and summoned his sitar to his hand.

"Come _on_, Zex, you don't really wanna fight with me, do you?" Demyx asked. In that moment he looked so incredibly innocent, his big blue eyes huge and his lower lip trembling slightly, so that Zexion couldn't help but lower his weapon slightly. Besides, the Superior had a strict rule against fighting with other members, which was much to Saix's chagrin especially.

"Just tell me how you got those pictures and destroy them immediately, and we'll be fine," said Zexion, wondering why he kept thinking of Demyx as "cute" and "innocent." Really, the boy was just as devious, perhaps even more so, than the other pranksters the Organization contained.

"Well, uh…" Demyx rubbed the back of his head and pointedly looked up at the ceiling. "Axel said that what people don't know won't hurt them…"

Ah. So _Axel_ was involved. That explained…well, not everything, but a good bit of it. Zexion wouldn't put it past the pyromaniac to have hidden cameras up all over the Castle That Never Was.

"And actually," Demyx continued, "Axel said that he'd take the photos off my hands if you wouldn't go to the club with me even after I showed them to you…"

"Demyx, if I go to this 'club' place with you tonight, do you swear to destroy those pictures immediately and never speak of them to anyone else?" Zexion cut in quickly. If those photographs got into Axel's hands, the whole Organization would know about Zexion's bath habits before noon tomorrow.

"Sure!" Demyx said cheerfully, all smiles once more. He tucked the photos back into his cloak, grabbed Zexion's hand, and led him out of the library. "Hey, what are you gonna wear?"

"…My current attire isn't suitable?" Zexion gestured at his black cloak, boots, and gloves, giving Demyx a puzzled look.

"Of course not, silly!" Demyx laughed, and Zexion decided that he liked Demyx's laugh. It was warm, relaxed, and faintly musical-much like Demyx himself, actually. "But it's OK, I probably have some of Roxas' clothes in my closet. His stuff should fit you."

"Wait Demyx, you have normal clothes up there…? Demyx!" Zexion yelled, as the taller Nobody grabbed his hand once more and started dragging him upstairs, taking the steps two at a time.

* * *

"Demyx, I don't want to wear this." Zexion's voice was slightly muffled behind the locked door of Demyx's bathroom, but he still sounded unmistakably grumpy.

"Aw, come on out of the bathroom, Zexion! Lemme see what you look like, at least," Demyx cajoled.

"…Fine, but I will not leave the Castle in such inappropriate garb." The bathroom door swung open and a very grumpy Zexion came out, scowling and crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

Demyx's mouth dropped open. "Oh my gosh, Zex, you look...wow! Just wow!"

"Really, Demyx, you need to learn to articulate yourself better," said Zexion, although he was smiling slightly in spite of himself at Demyx's awestruck expression.

Demyx had known the shorter Nobody was attractive the moment he'd laid eyes on him. The way Zexion's bangs flopped in his eye and covered up half his face, the way he moved around with a catlike, quiet elegance, even the way he almost never talked was attractive to the sitar-playing Nobody. If only Zexion weren't so…so _contrary_, Demyx was sure they would have been in a relationship by now. But Zexion was, and so Demyx had never really seen the slate-haired man's body underneath his cloak, only hints of it where the cloak clung to him in the right places. Now, Demyx was seeing everything. And he liked it.

The midnight blue tank top Zexion was currently wearing clung to him tightly, revealing his tight, smooth chest and abs without showing any skin, and highlighting the turquoise of his eyes. His jeans rested low on his hips, wrapped in two black and silver belts. He was still wearing his black Organization boots, but Demyx had wrapped silver chains around them to add some style. Finally, a few well-placed, hidden pins in Zexion's hair had lifted his bangs slightly, showing just a hint of his left eye without revealing it completely.

"Demyx, am I going to stand here all night like this while you stare?" Zexion asked, giving Demyx a funny look. He wondered if perhaps the blond was feeling ill. Those deep blue eyes had such a glazed look to them…

"I'm fine!" Demyx squeaked out. "I'll just get changed and we can go!" The taller Nobody dashed into the bathroom and was out again in the space of five minutes. "Whaddaya think?" He asked Zexion.

For once in his life, Zexion was at a loss for words. His mind was a blank, white space, with not even the semblance of an adjective floating through it to describe what he was seeing before him. He wondered if it was even Demyx in front of him now. Perhaps the blond had switched places with a Greek god in the bathroom.

Demyx was wearing a tight fitting black T-shirt with a silver guitar on the front and the word "ROCK" emblazoned above it. His equally tight fitting jeans also rode low on his hips, showing off a scant inch of lightly tanned skin, and were adorned with a bright red belt that had what looked like his silver cloak tassels wrapped around it. Finishing the outfit off were a pair of bright blue sneakers and some silver chains looped around his neck and wrists.

"Now who's staring, huh?" Demyx said with a slight smirk.

"Where-where did you get these clothes, Demyx?" Zexion asked, still in a state of shock and disbelief at the blond's outfit.

"Oh, me and Axel and Roxas sneak out and go clubbing all the time on weekends." Demyx waved a casual hand in the air, as if disobeying the Superior's orders was an offense no more serious then killing an occasional Dusk around the Dark City. "We picked the clothes up in stores around Traverse Town and Twilight Town."

"Demyx, you know that's not allowed, you could get in a lot of trouble if the Superior-."

"Oh, you're such a worrywart, Zexion! C'mon, let's go already! The night'll end while we just stand around talking." And Zexion found himself being dragged once more out of Demyx's room into the hallway.

"I told you I didn't want to go out looking like this-."

"One thing, OK?" Demyx said, stopping in the middle of the hallway and turning to look Zexion in the eye. "In the club, I'm not 'IX,' I'm Demyx. And you're not 'VI.' You're Zex or Zexion. OK?"

"…Alright, but I'm still not entirely comfortable with-."

"Let's hit the town!" Demyx yelled. He opened up a Dark Portal with a wave of his hand, and pulled a still nervous and protesting Zexion through it. "Just relax, we'll have a lot of fun!"

* * *

" 'Starlit Desires?'" Zexion read the flashing neon sign that displayed the club's name with a raised eyebrow. He turned to Demyx, who had a big, familiar smile on his face at seeing the club. "What kind of stupid name is that?"

"Don't diss the club!" Demyx cried. "This is the best place to go in Traverse Town! Axel, Roxas, and me go here all the time. They serve the best drinks. Man, I could tell you stories, Zexion. Like, this one time, a guy tried hitting on Roxas, and Axel-."

"As fascinating as that sounds," Zexion cut in, not really wanting to hear about Axel burning an innocent citizen to a crisp for touching Roxas, "maybe we could just walk around town instead? This place looks…" Zexion trailed off, looking back at the building. Although the bright lights and loud music inside meant the club was occupied, the building looked even dingier and more run-down than the other incredibly sleazy, run-down buildings they'd passed on the way here. Part of the roof was missing, one of the windows was broken, and as they stood there the door opened and a very angry-looking woman kicked two men out, screaming "When I say you've had enough, you've had enough!"

Demyx once again took Zexion's hand and led him inside, whispering, "Don't worry, I know the place looks a little shifty, but it's a lot of fun. Trust me." Zexion had to suppress a shiver at the feel of Demyx's warm breath tickling the back of his neck.

Once inside, the sights, sounds, and smells of the club hit Zexion like a tidal wave, with such force that he stumbled and would have fallen if Demyx hadn't caught him. The taller man gently supported Zexion as he tried to gather himself together, retching slightly as the scent of dozens of sweaty human bodies assailed his sensitive nose. The slate-haired Nobody winced at the loud, pounding music blasting through speakers around the club with such force that it rattled the walls and shook the windows. Crowds of people were pressed close against each other, dancing under flashing neon lights, or just standing around talking and drinking in groups of threes and fours. Zexion moaned slightly, pinching the bridge of his nose in hopes that he could stave off the oncoming headache.

"I know, it can be really overwhelming the first time," Demyx said sympathetically, leaning down to speak in Zexion's ear so he could be heard over the noise of the place. "Why don't we sit down and have a drink?"

Demyx led Zexion around the edge of the hardwood floor where most of the people were dancing, and over to a greasy wooden bar with ripped vinyl seats. The two Nobodies sat down, and Demyx squeezed Zexion's hand reassuringly, pressing close against him. Zexion was momentarily relieved by Demyx's scent, which reminded him of a clean, fresh ocean breeze-cool, with a hint of saltiness. "Two strawberry daiquiris please, Sayu," Demyx called to the woman behind the bar.

"Coming right up-oh hello, Demyx!" The woman paused in wiping out a glass and turned to the two Nobodies with a smile. Wearing a low cut white blouse and long, mint-green skirt, she was perhaps the most modestly dressed of the women in the club. Feeling a little better now that he was sitting down, Zexion was able to look around and see that most of the other girls were wearing what looked liked colorful undergarments.

"So who's your friend?" Sayu asked, flipping a long, blondish-brown curl over her shoulder. "You're not with Axel and Roxas tonight."

"Nope, they were busy," said Demyx with a wink. "This is Zexion."

"Well, he's a cutie," Sayu said with a huge wink in Zexion's direction, causing the shorter Nobody to blush furiously. "Nice choice, Demyx."

"We're not…he's not…" Zexion stuttered, but was cut off when the woman placed two colorful pink beverages in front of them.

"Enjoy!" She said with a wave, then went off to serve some people on the other side of the bar.

"Why did that woman say that about me?" Zexion muttered, staring into his drink. "How completely inappropriate."

"Aw, just relax, Zex!" Demyx laughed, lightly punching Zexion in the arm. "She's just being friendly. People say things like that all the time in here. Trust me, Sayu likes you."

"Thrilling." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Just drink your daiquiri, it's good," said Demyx, who was already halfway done with his. "And you know, you're really cute when you blush." He gave Zexion another wink, grinning widely.

Zexion felt himself blushing deeper, and quickly took a swig of the drink. He found that it was, in fact, very good. Sweet, but not too sweet like Xigbar's overly sugary breakfast cereal. It didn't smell too bad, either-not as good as Demyx, of course, but definitely not as bad as the rest of the club.

For awhile Zexion and Demyx merely sat in companionable silence, sipping their drinks and watching the antics of the others in the club. Zexion wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or not-he'd never been much of a drinker, even as a Somebody-but he was starting to feel a little drowsy, and was wondering if Demyx would mind if he rested his head on his shoulder, which was starting to look quite comfortable…

Just then, Demyx stood up. "I gotta use the bathroom, Zex, be right back," he said. Zexion merely nodded and returned to staring at a young man who was swinging from the light fixtures and screeching like a monkey.

Zexion waited for a while at the bar alone, still too nervous to go off and explore without Demyx. A few people approached the bar and asked him to dance, but each time he shook his head no, averting his eyes until they moved on. Sayu refilled his drink twice, saying with a grin "It's on the house. Any friend of Demyx is a friend of mine."

Finally, after Zexion figured it had been about fifteen minutes and certainly too long for Demyx to have been in the bathroom, he got up and went off in search of the blond. He skirted around the dance floor, glad of his skill as a shadow walking Nobody, for it let him slip with ease among the groups of humans that seemed to be all over the club. Zexion walked for what seemed like a long time, but didn't see even a hint of Demyx's bright ocean-blue eyes or odd dirty-blond mohawk/mullet anywhere. Just as he was starting to get nervous, he spotted a dark little hallway out of the corner of his eye and wove through the crowds down it.

The hallway opened up into a large, round room with a low wooden stage in the center. Standing in the middle of the stage was none other than Demyx, playing on his sitar for crowds of people who were watching, whistling and clapping with approval.

Zexion's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Thanks so much everyone!" Demyx yelled to the crowd. "Once again, that last song was my rendition of 'If Today Was Your Last Day' by Nickelback. OK, this next song goes out to a friend of mine…well, I wish he was more than a friend actually…"

There were whistles and catcalls from the audience. "Come on, why don't you play the song for him!" One girl with short black hair yelled.

"Well, alright. For you guys," Demyx cried amidst more cheering. "This is a little ditty inspired by the song 'Jessie's Girl.' It's called 'Zexy's Man.'"

And Zexion could only stare, turquoise eyes wide and feet seemingly rooted to the floor, as Demyx lightly strummed his sitar's strings and began to play and sing.

_Yeah, Zexy's always been a friend_

_Zexy's always been a good friend of mine._

_But lately I've found myself single and I wanna make him mine._

_Zexy's Man!_

_Yeah, I wish that I was Zexy's Man!_

_Where could I find a Nobody like that!_

All of a sudden Zexion found himself running straight at Demyx. His body seemed to have disconnected itself from his brain and was moving of its own free will, his eyes trained on the blond Nobody. He pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, eliciting cries and even a shout of "Hey, watch it, emo kid!" But he didn't care. The only person he could think about right now was Demyx, strumming his sitar and singing his nonexistent heart out on the stage.

Zexion leapt up onto the wooden platform and spun Demyx around to face him, not caring that he was stopping the Nobody mid-song, not caring that there was a crowd of humans watching them, not caring that they were in a dingy little club. He grabbed Demyx's hands and pulled the taller Nobody close against him.

"Zex!" Demyx gasped, blushing red as a tomato. "I-this isn't what it looks like…some guy saw me with my sitar, and asked me to play a little, and-."

"You talk too much," Zexion growled, and he kissed Demyx hard on the lips, right there in front of everyone.

The crowd broke out into cheers and applause. "Encore! Encore! Yeah!" They yelled.

"Zexion," Demyx whispered, breathing hard as the two finally pulled apart, his cheeks flushing bright red. "I didn't know that you…I mean, I always hoped you felt the same way about me that I do about you, but-."

"What can I say?" Zexion shrugged and pulled Demyx in for another kiss. "You look damn good in those jeans."

"Does this mean I can call you 'Zexy?'" Demyx asked with a mischievous grin.

Zexion's reply was yet another kiss, this time entwining his tongue with Demyx's. "Let's take this somewhere a little more private," he whispered against Demyx's mouth, taking the blond's hand and leading him out of the club amidst more cheering and wolf-whistling from the surrounding humans.

"See Zexy? Didn't I tell you clubs were fun?" Demyx cried in triumph.

**Author's Note****: Yay, it's finally done! :D **

**Please review. Reviews are food for my eager mind. Once again, flames will be used for s'mores. **

**Much thanks to **ShiningSugar14**, who read this for me and gave me feedback before I posted it. You are totally awesome. ;)**

**FOR DLBN**

_one of my first reviewers  
and my best friend/darkness.  
hope you liked this.  
happy belated graduation._


End file.
